1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feed conveyors for conveying loose material. More particularly, this invention relates to feed conveyors wherein a plurality of scraping flights are integrally molded on a flexible cable.
2. Prior Art
Feed conveyors having a plurality of scraping flights integrally molded on a flexible cable are well known. Such feed conveyors are widely used, for example, in systems for conveying granular food to a large number of animals, such systems consisting primarily of a continuous tube, a continuous feed conveyor disposed in the tube for driving the food through the tube, a mechanism for driving the feed conveyor along the tube, and supply and discharge points associated with the tube.
An exemplary system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,751, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference to their entirety. During the course of operation of such systems, the feed conveyors, being driven in a closed loop, necessarily undergo bending as they turn corners, go around pulleys, and the like. Consequently, one of the problems associated with feed conveyors is that due to the stress on the cable occasioned by such constant bending, cable failures frequently occur. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the frequency of occurence of such cable failure.
Other features and advantages will become more clearly apparent from the annexed detailed description and drawings of the preferred embodiment of the feed conveyor of the present invention.